Blue Skies
by Ellabee15
Summary: 5 shorts about Ororo and Steve's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

It was love, Steve decided. Love more powerful than anything he'd ever felt. It hadn't started that way; at first he'd been too nervous to say anything to her. It wasn't her power that scared him, impressive as it was. She was so composed, kind, and truthfully he'd never seen anyone so beautiful.

They'd first met on one of his visits to the X mansion. He'd gone to visit Logan; the Wolverine had served with him during the war. While Logan had no memory of it, it comforted Steve to not get drunk with someone who understood.

She'd walked into the den where they were brooding and rolled her eyes. "I see you're abusing your ability again, Logan."

Steve had just jumped up; it was impolite to be sitting when a lady entered a room and Sarah Rogers had raised him right.

"Whatever Ro." Logan had grumbled, ignoring the vision in front of him. Steve had gaped at her, wondering if the serum had lost its effectiveness and he was drunk.

"Kitty wants to remind you that you promised her a round in the Danger Room." The apparition continued.

Logan growled, but got up and left grunting a farewell to Steve. The woman, who Steve was now convinced was an angel, smiled and held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Captain Rogers. I am Ororo Munroe."

"Call me Steve." He said, taking her hand, hoping his wasn't trembling.

She nodded. "Well, Steve. I hope to see you soon." She turned and left.

They ran into each other at various team functions and meetings after that. Sometimes it was on the battle field. This is where he learned what a shrewd tactician and compassionate warrior she was. There was a bond of family shared among the X men and she was its heart, offering counsel and support where needed. Protecting and shielding when necessary.

He and Ororo began to grow close. She didn't mock him for his lack of understanding of modern culture and was always present with a kind word whenever he needed one.

He admired her strength of character. She carried such a heavy and powerful ability which would have been enough to corrupt even the most moral individuals he knew, but she did it with grace and empathy.

Their relationship changed on a mission in the arctic. A Hydra base was attempting to create a clone of Red skull and the numbers were too much for the Avengers to handle on their own. Ororo had left the X jet and hovered above, keeping the blizzard at bay. They'd stormed the base and everything had been going fine until Shadowcat had been blasted backwards by one of the Hydra agents. She hit him and phased both of them into the ice. He'd been buried up to his shoulders and froze, both literally and figuratively. He'd never admitted it to anyone, but he did remember crashing into the ice. There had been a few moments, before he'd slipped into unconsciousness, where he'd felt the unyielding grip of what he was sure was death steal the breath from his lungs and enclosed his heart in its frozen grasp.

Then she was there. Landing in front of him, she melted the ice around him with a blast of hot air. Urging him to his feet, she'd led him away from the battle into the X jet. The team had taken down the base and the clone was destroyed, but Steve saw none of it. He sat with Ororo as she told him stories from her native Kenya, keeping the cold away with a warm African breeze.

3 days later he asked her out on a date. That night, as he accompanied her back to the mansion, he kissed her.

They kept their relationship a secret, not because they were ashamed, but because they'd wanted something private, something that was their own. Storm and Captain America were public figures, but Steve and Ororo were different. They both hated the notoriety that their line of work gave them, which is what inspired them keeping their connection a secret.

He loved her. He loved the way she could communicate with a look what took most a full worded explanation, loved that she was unapologetic of her pride in her heritage, loved that she trusted him enough to tell him about the dark parts of her past that she let no one else see. He loved her playful side and how she occasionally used her powers to play small practical jokes on those closest to her. He loved that he was now included in that list.

Their bubble burst one day when they were walking around the city. He'd shown her Brooklyn and explained how much the neighborhood had changed. She'd taken him to Harlem and done the same. They'd spent the day eating street car food and decrying gentrification.

They'd been walking through Central Park, holding hands when a bystander called out. "Is that Captain America?"

Steve stiffened.

"No, it can't be." Someone else said.

"Who's that with him? The black lady."

He felt his temper rising as the whispers and comments got louder. The speakers were at a distance and only he could hear them, but Ororo couldn't help but notice the way he'd tensed and his angry expression. She sighed. "Ignore them." Grabbing his arm, she tugged him in the opposite direction.

"Wait." He said, an idea coming to him. She turned, the sun catching her hair so that it looked like glowing silver. "What was the weather forecast supposed to be today?" he asked, innocently.

"Blue skies and sun." she replied.

He raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that, angel?"

Ororo's face broke into an impish grin. Overhead large black clouds began to form, blocking out the sun. "Well, look at that." She said, a fake look of shock on her face as heavy raindrops began to fall, causing the people to scatter. Steve didn't know what took him, but he pulled her close and kissed her, oblivious to the rain or the crowd or anything else except her.

She was smiling against his lips. "I'll race you back to the tower." She said, making the rain fall heavier to cover her escape as she flew away in the direction of Avengers Tower.

"That's cheating." He shouted, racing after her and it seemed he could hear her laughter on a passing gust of wind.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was old-fashioned. Ororo knew that going into the relationship. It was one of the things she loved about him. He held open doors, always returned her calls on time and showed up exactly when he said he would, usually with a bouquet of flowers in hand. Steve was sweet and she had absolutely no complaints about their relationship...until the girls started butting into her business.

"What do you mean the two of you haven't had sex yet?" Kitty said, incredulously. Ororo sighed and reached for her tea mug. She wasn't caffeinated enough for this conversation.

"Kitty, it's none of your business." She said.

"So it's true what Stark says." Jubilee asked. "Captain America is a virgin."

Ororo sat down and covered her eyes, rubbing them slowly. "Just because he and I haven't had sex doesn't mean he's a virgin." She sighed. "And if he was there'd be absolutely nothing wrong with that."

"Uh, yes there would be." Jubilee responded. "Depriving the sex having masses from the details of sexy times with Steve Rogers is a crime against all that's good and just in this world." She pretended to swoon. Ororo rolled her eyes.

"Jubilee, you have SAT prep and Kitty, what are you even doing here? You should be at NYU."

"I came back for the weekend to do my laundry." Kitty shrugged. " And apparently hear the gossip of the century." She frowned. "Seriously, though is something wrong with him? I mean; look at you. You're smokin'."

"I know, right?" Jubilee agreed. "I mean...if I ever had to choose a woman, you'd be at the top of my list."

"There's a list?" Kitty asked.

"You're on it." Jubilee reassured.

Kitty put a hand to her heart. "Oh thank goodness."

"So's Jean and Natasha and Maria..." Jubilee trailed off. "Guys...I may not be as straight as I though I was." She frowned as Ororo and Kitty started laughing. "Oh sure; go ahead and mock my very important realization."

Ororo looked back at Kitty. "Relationships are built on more than just sex. Steve and I have a deep emotional connection. We're taking things slow." She took a sip of her tea. "It's actually nice to date a man who's actually interested in what I think and feel."

* * *

Natasha banged open the door to Steve's room. "Are you insane?" she asked. He looked up from his book.

"Not that I know of." He replied.

"You haven't had sex with Ororo." She said, sitting across from him and crossing his arms.

Steve gaped at her before asking, his voice hoarse; "how did you know that?"

"Kitty and Jubilee were talking about it with Ororo." Natasha frowned. "Why?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business." He said.

Natasha held up her hands. "I'm just a concerned citizen making sure we maintain our national monuments." Steve groaned at her joke. Natasha smirked. "So..." She prompted, putting her elbows on the table, leaning against her hand. "Why not? You've been dating for 5 months."

Steve sighed, putting his book down. Anyone else, he wouldn't open up to; but he knew Nat could keep secrets. "I was raised in an Irish Catholic family." He said. "Sex was...something reserved for marriage. Even though Bucky was..." He cleared his throat. "willing to bend the rules, my Ma always told me that I should..." He cleared his throat. "Do right by a girl." He shifted uncomfortably. "Besides, it's not like the girls wanted me before the serum and after...well there wasn't much time for romance during the war." She looked at his hands.

"So you're going to do your ancestors proud and wait." Natasha deadpanned.

"I just..." Steve looked down at his hands. "She's never mentioned that it bothered her before."

"It doesn't bother her." Natasha said. "At least, she assumes that since you haven't brought it up that it means you don't want to do it with her."

"I do." The words spilled out from Steve's mouth before he could stop them. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She smirked. Steve leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, praying for this conversation to end quickly or for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. He could feel his ears burning.

"This isn't the type of thing I discussed with girls." He mumbled.

"Come on, Steve." Natasha gave him a playful shove. "There's nothing you could say that could shock me."

Steve sighed. "I just...I think about it. Sometimes it's because she's wearing a pretty dress, or...the way she smiles that I know she saves for me or...Sometimes she'll laugh and get breathless and...I wonder what it would like to have her be out of breath, saying my name...Or she'll make that face she does when she's grading papers. That look of concentration where she knits her eyebrows together and..." He trailed off, noticing that Natasha was gaping at him open mouthed. "What?" He asked.

"You don't want sex." She said.

"Yes, I do." He said, surprised by his own blunt confidence.

"You want to make love to her." Natasha corrected.

Steve nodded. "I just...I don't know how to tell her."

"Well.' Natasha stood, going towards the door. "Just tell her what you told me and you should be fine."

* * *

"There's something I want to talk to you about." Ororo said when she walked into Steve's apartment. She paused, looking around. The lights were dim and there were about a hundred candles over each surface. "Steve?"

"In here." His voice came from the bedroom. Ororo began walking slowly, making her way towards the room. She didn't want to make assumptions, but Steve seemed to be hinting at something and she would be lying if she said that she hadn't been thinking a lot about the physical aspect of their relationship ever since Kitty's conversation with her.

Steve was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. He was looking nervously at the bed. Ororo went to stand next to him. "Nice view?" She commented. Steve let out a small laugh.

"I don't know where to go from here." He admitted.

"Well first off." Ororo looked back at the outer room. "The candles are too much. It's a fire hazard." She smiled as Steve looked up at her, giving her a surprised look. "It would really hurt your boy scout image if you were to burn the tower down."

Steve laughed, the tension leaving his shoulders. "I was never a boy scout."

"Clearly." Ororo said. "But if we're going to have this conversation, I'd rather not have to worry about burning to death." She took his hand and tugged him forward, to urge him to his feet. "Come on."

He let her lead him, helping her blow out all the candles. "So." Steve said once all the candles were out.

"So." Ororo parroted, sitting on the couch. "I feel like this display is you trying to tell me something."

"You're right." Steve said, sitting across from her. "I just...I don't know how to..." He looked at her. "Ororo, you're the first woman I've ever had a real relationship with and..."

Ororo watched him fidget. It was adorable that this man, who was always so confident and controlled in the field could be so awkward now. "Steve." She said. "If it makes you so nervous, don't try to force it." She smiled as Steve gave her a grateful look. "But not tonight."

"No?" He said, looking at her in confusion as she stood and walked to the door.

"No." She replied. "I'm starving and I came here to eat dinner." She looked over her shoulder. "Unless you lied to me."

"No ma'am." Steve replied, grabbing his jacket and wallet. "I'd never do that."


	3. Chapter 3

Ororo's part of the grounds were sacred. No one was allowed to touch her garden and no one was allowed near her plants without her express permission. So Steve was very aware of how lucky he was when he walked over to her special place. The students that watched him, shot him looks of surprise, and he gave them small smiles. He paused, just out side the rose bushes that framed it. "Permission to enter?" He asked. Ororo turned and smiled.

"Permission granted, Captain." She said, putting down her shovel.

"What are you planting?" He asked.

"Some herbs for Hank." She said, getting to her feet and taking off her gloves. "He's gotten into cooking lately and wanted fresh ingredients." She shook her head. "I think he might even be considering a cooking class."

Steve looked around the garden. There was an empty space in the corner where it was shady. Glancing up at the sky, he guessed that it would be be shady most parts of the day. "You got any plans for that corner?" he asked. Ororo turned and gave it a grimace.

"Not right now." She shrugged. "I just haven't found the right one yet."

When Steve got back to the tower he quickly grabbed his laptop.

"Is there something I can help you with, Captain Rogers?" JARVIS asked. Steve glanced up at the ceiling.

"Just a bit of research." He said. "I think I can handle this on my own." he turned his attention back to the computer. A few hours later he found what he was looking for.

* * *

She was in the middle of a lesson when she lost the attention of her class. There was a shift in the air and she heard them move in their seats. She turned and frowned, prepared to reprimand them when she caught sight of the reason they'd lost focus. They were all looking behind them, staring open mouthed at the back of the class. Sitting in one of the desks in the last row, hands folded in front of him as if he was simply a student was Steve. He smiled at her. "Is there a problem Ms. Munroe?" He asked; the picture of innocence.

"Why no, Steven." She said, shaking her head in amusement. "I just have a very strict policy when it comes to people who disrupt my class."

"Maybe you should keep me after." Steve suggested, causing the students to giggle. Ororo cleared her throat, bringing their attention back to her.

"No more interruptions or else I'll be sure to assign an extra essay." She said, turning back to the board. She could feel her students' lack of attention...but she could also feel Steve's eyes on her back, giving her his undivided focus. At the end of the class, the students hung back, clearly wanting to see what would happen.

"Out." She said, pointing to the doors. There was a chorus of grumbles and muttered complaints, but the students eventually filed out. When they were alone, Steve stood and picked something up from the floor. Putting it behind his back, he walked forward. She sat at her desk, looking up at him with amusement.

"Ms. Munroe." He said, teasingly as he leaned down for a kiss.

"Steven." She said, putting her hands on the sides of his face, holding him as she pressed her lips to his. Slow and sweet, he put his free hand on top of hers, sliding it down her arm over her shoulder and to her waist. She sighed and nipped his lip. "Is that for me?" she motioned to the object he had hidden behind his back.

"Why yes." He pulled back and smirked. "If I give it to you, will it save me from detention?"

She laughed. "Depends on how much I like it."

Steve put it on her desk. It was a cylindrical package; wrapped in blue tissue paper, the top tied with a ribbon. She pulled he ribbon, and opened the package. It was a potted plant with closed flowers. She gently touched the top of the closest closed flower.

"It's called Selenicereus grandifloris." Steve explained. "It's a night flower and only blooms once a year." He shifted from one foot to the other. "I "I thought... you might want to put it in that empty spot in your garden."

She looked back at the plant. It was an unbelievably touching gift; he'd clearly put a lot of effort into it. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You like it?"

She smiled, nodding. "It's perfect, thank you." She stood. Steve held her close.

"So no detention for me?" He asked.

Ororo leaned back, letting her weight rest on his forearms. "Hmmmm." She said. "I'm not sure."

"Oh?" He asked. She tapped her chin, pretending to look thoughtful.

"I'm not sure, Steven." She sighed dramatically.

"But I gave you flowers." He pouted. She chuckled, he was too adorable to even pretend to be cross with.

"I love them, Steve." she said. "And I love you." She smiled. "So no detention."


	4. Chapter 4

It was Bucky's birthday and no one had seen Steve all day.

"Not that I approve of him dating the competition," Tony said, coming into the tower dining room. "But can someone ask his girlfriend where he's hiding?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously implying that Ororo Munroe, a goddess among her own people and a powerful weather with should report on Captain America's movements to you?"

"Yes?" Tony's tone implied how insultingly obvious this fact was. Natasha gaped at him, then shook her head.

"Just when I thought your ego reached its limit." She muttered, getting up and leaving.

* * *

Steve was in the Brooklyn cemetery, kneeling in front of Bucky's headstone. There was a rose bush growing over it, creeping over the stone. He didn't mind; it was strangely beautiful and touching. Someone had planted it there; someone remembered BuckyHe didn't know how long he'd been there. It was a cold March day and the sky was overcast. He did know when she approached, because a gust of warmth. He kept staring at the headstone, feeling her stop next to him. She waited, knowing he'd explain when he was ready.

"I'm over there." He pointed to a large ceremonial tomb about three rows over. It was white marble, decorated with American flags and a shield. "It's one of two tombs; the other's in Arlington. They didn't have a body so...empty tombs." He looked down at Bucky's tomb. "I guess this one's just as useless."

She knelt next to him, taking his hand. "I came here once for a field trip with the professor." She said. "I was 13." She glanced over at the tomb. "I remember asking the cemetery guardian where Bucky Barnes was." She reached out and touched the rose bush. "I can't believe this rose bush is still here."

Steve looked at her in confusion...then he looked back at the flowers and recognized them. They were the same variety that grew around Ororo's garden. "You planted this."

She nodded. "His grave was so empty...I just. I thought it might do good for someone to remember him."

Steve's mouth was dry. "Thank you." He said. "That...that means more than you know."

"Do you have any leads?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Still nothing. He's spent over half a century hiding." He closed his eyes. "I guess it's arrogant to assume I can find him on my own."

"All you have to do is ask the professor." Ororo replied. "Cerebro can find him."

Steve reached out and touched the headstone. "What if..." He was afraid to say what he was thinking out loud. "What if he doesn't want to be found...to remember-"

"At least you'll know where he is." Ororo said. "If you want to go after him, that's your choice." She looked at the grave. "What would Bucky say if he saw you moping around his empty grave?"

Steve felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. "He'd be pissed." He admitted. "He'd love you fussing over his grave though." He looked over at her. Ororo chuckled, and her smile seemed to brighten the cold March day. The clouds seemed to thin. He stood, reaching out a hand to help her to her feet.

"You remember that flower you gave me?" She said. Steve nodded. "Well...I have it on very good authority that it might bloom tonight."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Want to stay up and watch it with me?"

Steve smiled. "There's nothing I would love more."

* * *

"It's cold." Ororo remarked. They were sitting in the garden in lawn chairs under blankets. Steve looked at her in surprise.

"Can't you just..." He made a waving motion. Ororo gave him a pointed look. "OH." he said, realizing what she wanted. Shifting his chair closer, and opening his arms and the blanket, he waited. She got up and sat on his lap. He tucked the blanket close around them. "Still cold?" He asked, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Mmmm." She said, running her fingers through his hair and up and down the back of his neck.

"So..." Steve said, glancing at the flowers. Their buds were still closed tight. "I can't help but notice that the flower doesn't seem to be blooming."

She didn't even look at it, instead she gave him a slow beautiful smile. "It was supposed to bloom tonight." She said mournfully. "I can't imagine what could have happened."

"Uhuh." Steve said, amused. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you tricked me."

Ororo raised an eyebrow. "Does that sound like me, Steven?"

He let out a low thoughtful hum, earning himself a small tug on the short hairs on the back of his head. "Not at all, goddess."

"You're mocking me." She stated.

"You started it."

She made to move, but he strengthened his hold on her,

"It could still bloom." he said, She smiled, leaning down and brushing her lips against his ear.

"So it could." She whispered, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"So it could." He repeated, his breath catching.


	5. Chapter 5

"I want this to be the last time I come down here to tear you kids apart." Nick Fury swept his eye around the table. On one side sat the Avengers. Tony had his arms crossed and a defiant look on his face. Clint had his feet on the table and was texting. Natasha sat straight backed, staring at the table in front of her. Thor was sprawled on his seat, eating a bag of chips and chewing loudly. Bruce looked down at his hands, twitching nervously. Only Steve seemed to be paying attention to Fury.

On the other side sat Ororo, directly across from Steve, watching him intently. Every once in a while he'd glance at her with a raised eyebrow. Scott sat next to her, giving Fury his rapt attention a look of annoyance on his face. Kurt was twirling his tail. Jean was looking at Natasha, clearly trying to break the assassin's mental defenses and, if the slight smirk growing on the widow's face was any indication, she was being met with fierce opposition. Kitty was putting her hand through the table and pulling it up again.

"Is that understood?" Fury said.

"Yes, sir." Steve said. "It won't happen again."

"Traitor." Tony said.

"Don't make promises you can't keeeeeep." Clint said in a singsongy voice.

Tony scoffed. "Don't bother with him," He sighed. "He's too far gone making googoo eyes at Storm." He paused. "Though not acting on them." He tilted his head and wagged his eyebrows. "Cap and Storm sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g. And that's basically it." He put his hands up as Steve glared at him. "Am I wrong?"

A thunderclap sounded a warning outside. Thor looked over at Ororo and smirked. "Exerting your authority again, lady Ororo?"

Ororo leaned back and crossed her arms. "Do I really need to remind you who controls the winds and sky here...do you require another demonstration?"

"NO" Everyone shouted. They all remembered all too well the last time Thor had questioned Ororo's weather abilities. Tony glared over at Steve who was grinning at Ororo with pride.

"Judas." He muttered. "All it takes is one pretty face to turn Captain America to treason."

Ororo smiled at Tony. "You think I'm pretty?" She said.

"Sweetie, you have no idea." Tony drawled. Steve cleared his throat.

"Don't make eyes at my girl, Stark." He said.

"Then stop me." Tony challenged.

Fury looked up at the ceiling. "And these are the people who are in charge of keeping us safe." He muttered. "Whose dumbass decision was that?"

"I think it was partially yours." Natasha remarked.

"That was a rhetorical question, Romanov." He said, glaring as Kurt and Kitty snickered. "And while I've come to expect foolishness from these clowns, I thought I could at least count on you." He motioned towards the X-Men.

"Stark started it." Scott said.

"Did not." Tony whined.

"Right." Scott said, leaning forward. "Barton was involved as well."

"Damn right I was." Clint declared proudly. Bruce looked down at his hands.

"Can I...go?" he asked. "This isn't doing anything good for my nerves." He glanced over at Steve who nodded. Bruce practically ran out of the room.

"Now..." Fury said. "Can I go without you kids burning the city down?"

"Yes." Ororo said. "I believe we are no longer a threat to each other."

Fury swept his eye around the table one last time before leaving, muttering in irritation about over grown children in supersuits and capes.

* * *

"How did things get so out of hand?" Steve muttered, walking with Ororo in the Institute's grounds later that day. She slipped her arm through his.

"I guess we should have realized that March Madness was a terrible team building exercise." She said, leaning her head on his arm.

Steve sighed. "What I don't get is why Thor got so into it." Ororo laughed. "Seriously, do they even have basketball on Asgard?"

"No they do not." She replied, shaking her head.

Steve leaned his head back and was about to say something when he paused. Ororo walked two steps forward, then turned, holding on to his arm. "Steve?" She asked. He pointed towards the garden. There in the corner, the flowers he gave her were blooming. She let out a surprised laugh, looking at him, then rushed forward, letting out an excited whoop as she ran. Steve watched her, an amused look on his face.

"One night a year." She said, grinning. It was rare for him to see her so unguarded and Steve drank in the sight; the moon shining down on her silver hair as she excitedly examined the flowers.

"One night a year." He murmured. Before he knew what was happening, he was striding across to her. She looked up and most have correctly read the look in his eyes because she ran to him and jumped in his arms, holding him and kissing him fiercely.

"My room over looks this part of the grounds." Ororo whispered as she pulled back, Steve pressed his lips to her throat, making her let out a low groan. "I can fly us in there. Ah." She tugged on his shirt. Steve reached down and put his arm underneath one of her thighs, hoisting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, letting out a laugh. "Eager?"

Steve could only manage a small moan in response. She leaned towards his ear, drawing her teeth down it and he lost the ability to think, shuddering against her.

"Steven?" she whispered, her breath tickling the side of his face. He nodded. She grinned. "Hold tight then." He couldn't think of anything he wanted more. The wind rippled around them as she flew him up to the large double windows of her room. They crashed open, the latch broken. They flew in, landing clumsily on the bed. At least he was clumsy as his back hit the mattress. Ororo was grace itself as she fell on top of him. She straddled his hips, pulling his shirt over his head. He reached for hers, his mouth going dry as her blue lace bra was revealed. He hesitated, wanting to touch, but feeling as though he was violating something sacred. She seemed to read his mind, and took his hand, bringing it up to her breast.

"You're allowed to touch." She said.

Steve let out a small cough. "I...I know."

She smiled, leaned down and giving him a kiss on the forehead. She didn't fault him for being nervous. She didn't mock and he knew that he would never get used to how much he loved her.

* * *

Ororo pushed forward, pressing her chest further against Steve's hand. He was tentative at first, rolling his fingers over her nipples and gently squeezing, testing out different motions. She could see that he was cataloging each of her reactions. His gaze was intense; blue eyes holding her gaze, his lips parted. He let out small pants of air as she began rolling her hips, brushing against his growing bulge. He canted his hips up, trying to chase the friction.

Running her fingers down the front of his chest, she took a moment to appreciate how beautiful he was. Her hands traced the outline of his muscles, fascinated by the way they shivered and jumped beneath her fingers.

He let out a groan and flipped them over. She couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up her throat. It seemed he'd gotten over his initial shyness and hesitation. He pulled at her bra straps, lowering them. She pushed herself up, leading one of his hands to the clasp on the back. He brushed his lips against her shoulder slowly pressing open mouthed kisses down her chest. She gripped his hair, encouraging him with small murmurs of his name.

"Ororo." He mouthed against her stomach, moving lower. Sliding her leg over his shoulder, she grinned as he leaned back and pulled off her shoes. "I want to touch all of you." He said, pressing a kiss to her foot. "Is that weird?"

"No." She replied. "For I want to as well." She reached down, unbuttoning her pants. Steve was transfixed, as she pulled them down her legs, his mouth slightly open. She grinned as she tossed them aside. "Little help?" she said, motioning to her underwear. Steve gulped, looking down at her. She'd been revered, worshiped as a goddess. Yet it didn't compare to the way she felt about Steve looking at her now.

"I..." He blinked. "I can't find the words."

Ororo smiled, bringing a hand to his cheek. "Then show me."

* * *

"3 days." Tony growled. "3 FUCKING days." He stormed into the living room. "THOR."

The thunder god looked up from his spot in front of the tv. "I am not the one who caused this..." He waved his hand towards the windows where rain had been battering the glass for 3 days. "Mere shower."

Tony covered his face. "Where's our sainted Captain?"

"Captain Rogers is still at the Xavier Institute." JARVIS chimed in.

"Still?" Tony asked.

"He left 3 days ago." The AI replied. Tony raised his eyebrows and stroked his chin.

"3 days ago..." He repeated. "Now...that is interesting." He clapped his hands together. "Call a press conference."

"No."

Tony looked at Thor who had stood and was glaring at him "What?"

"The lady Storm is an honorable woman." Thor said. "She and Captain Rogers deserve their privacy."

"Well they should have thought of that before she flooded downtown." Tony growled. "Are you going to stop me?"

Thor gave him an amused look. "I would not." He pointed behind Tony. "But she will." Tony gulped. Turning slowly, he flinched as he took in Pepper, standing in the doorway. She gave him a pointed look before turning and walking out. Tony looked back at Thor.

"I think I need some divine intervention."


End file.
